halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ebon Shadowshot/Archive 1
This Achievment is here is hear, well basically to say, try to delete my page and you'll be in for a hard time. Don't try unless you Have a reason to Delete# //Into the Fire// //And Back to Humanity// The Prophet The Legend The Story The Game 16:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) 18:01, 29 May 2009 (UTC) If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team I took your advice, following canon from halopedia that another prophet may of took power over the covenant survivors, i made the page Return of the Covenant with no nonsense that hasn't got anything to halo. Thank you Halo Fanon!:)--Gruntijackal 21:51, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I am getting sick of regular halopedia and regular gearpedia. They must be uniting together to bann people for no reason. just another reason why i like this wikia better--Gruntijackal 18:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I do accept that I am banned I just don't know what nonsense I inserted plus i do no what the 'all might wikians' say goes. By the way congrtz on having most halopedia points--Gruntijackal 14:41, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I am planning to create a page, about another story about a shield world like the one from halo wars, does one exist so i know not to make it?--Gruntijackal 19:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC) You where banned on Gearspedia because you uploaded Things related to Halo on a Gears of War site. And you were only banned for a week. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 15:16, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I know why i was banned the first time, but i was banned permantly for inserting nonsense into pages. I havn't been given eidence on what nonsense i entered. Thats why i don't like getting banned in that way. I also said that i was sck of both of them because of the reason given was: Inserting nonsense into pages: Same reason you were banned from halopedia. Thats why i wrote y i hated both of them.--Gruntijackal 15:20, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Signature I used the such as: } sucks Haloman333-My Head Asploded!-|My Doomsday Theory 18:18, 6 April 2009 (UTC) sry bout that, i didn't know till i posted the note. lol :) --Gruntijackal 19:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hey There Welcome to Halo Fanon! Don't worry about the admins here. Most of them take the proper steps to giving a fair ban. The admins here aren't perfect but they're about the best you'll find on wikia if you ask me. So... what's all this about an unfair ban made on Halopedia? I might be able to give some help/advice. Well, I'll see you around. Don't be a stranger. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:56, 10 April 2009 (UTC) the unfair ban? i was banned for inserting nonsense into pages, i did not know the nonsense. But i asked what nonsense i inserted and then he banned me for harasment. then they adviced jakctheblack from gearspedia to ban me their permantly. --Gruntijackal 21:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) 0_o wow... I uh... wasn't expecting the ban to be that large. Just for vandalism? Then you asked and they banned you longer? I feel pretty bad for people who get banned for long periods of time and such so I'll make you a promise: give me some links to the pages you supposedly vandalised and anything else that played a role in the ban. If I find that you didn't really do anything wrong, I'll do all I can to help you appeal to your ban. PS: from now on post your messages on the other person's talk page. They usually include a link to it in their signature. It's not really a rule but it makes it a lot easier for the person to notice that you responded to them. I'll see you around, The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Thats the thing. They deleted almost every single edit i did their. They got rid of things that i wrote that were true such as the Prophet of Mercy's homeworld is the prophet homeworld. I think the pages that were thought to be vandalised are: *File (Unit) Made by my old page Grunt Squad. *Grunt *Drone *Halo Wars Thnx for askin --Gruntijackal 21:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I've looked into those pages that you've edited and I've made my observations. I never once saw any form of vandalism or nonsense. I'm going to take this up with the admininstrators and see what their side of this is before I jump to any conclusions. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:58, 10 April 2009 (UTC) the administrators will probably say i sent the message with additute by the way. Though it wasn't with addute. Civility Warning 1 For arguments on Talk:Second Battle of Balaho --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) civility? --Gruntijackal 16:13, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Civility is how you act. The warning is because you you were being arrogant, annoying and causing a raucus on said talk page. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:57, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Civility Warning 2 For further bad attitudes and such, you have been banned for one day. Any further bad attitudes, or any ban-worthy acts, will result in a third warning and a permanent ban. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Canon Dispute Will somebody please write the list of canon dispute articles I've written, if not I guess I'll return to Halo: Shield World or Heretic: Darkest Before Dawn. Hopefully, so erm what can anybody adivce me to not writing Canon-Dispute Articles without sucking every single piece of information out of Halopedia in which I don't plan to even go on till July 2009. * * * * Sig Just make a page titled User:Gruntijackal/Sig. In this page you can add colors and images (as long as they're 40 by 40 pixels) to your signature. You can make it link to your pages as well. If you have trouble with wiki coding like I did, just click edit on someone else's more advanced sig (don't edit anything) and just copy what they have. You'll get it down really easy. Once you make the page, you should type the four ~ and your sig will be left in their place. Oh, about the death thing... it's just a little trend I have ;) FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) About flaming I've realized you, like me, hate flaming with burning passion. However, I've realized you have somewhat contradicted yourself on this page: Talk:Lord Vader. May you give me an explanation? Dadgummit man, add to your sig! --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sig and after that whenever you put ~~~~ down all the stuff on the sig page shows up}} User:SheWhoKnows/RP Think modern day Earth, but then all of the horrible creations of the writers who take part (along with the good ones) come to life and start ravaging the world. And you use the weapons and vehicles you created to fight them off. If you have a ggod guy faction, you have backup. If you make a bad one, they will try to kill you moe than anything else. You may join if you want, but read some other posts so you can write in the same format. I will fix any spelling errors. :) You can use any weapon from any of the Halo games or books, but use your real life strengths and weaknesses, if you cant drive yet dont drive a Warthog, fyi, you should get what I mean. Yours and those who are RPing with you. So if you used one of my wepoans, I could use on of yours, you get the point. I am about to post, right now me and Blammo are heading north, you can team up with us or do your own thang :) lol Thanks Thanks for clearing that up, and by the way I really like the Halo Wars 2 article you made. Its really well thought out and fits in perfectly with the Halo Storyline. --KingBarragan 12:37, 14 June 2009 (UTC) H3:SF Main Menu I created the image using Photoshop. The font is Conduit and all you need to do is to decrease the opacity.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Flight of the Phoenix Civilty Warning 3 Halo Warrior LOL Whoa, dont be a baby about it LOL--Kamikaz 22:53, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Okay. HellSpartan Deadliest Warrior RE: Proposal 2 I would like to take a minute to rebuff, as you don't seem to have even a basic understanding of biology. #I can buy the strength, but being able to sense aircraft from long distance via vibrations is called "hearing". Only deaf things can't do it. #This "cracking event" would have had to significantly alter the DNA of every known member of the race in only that one exact way. That's going to be fun to explain. #And now we reach the point where your understanding of biology just completely plunges, and here's why: Two species mating can produce an offspring, provided they're in the same genus. (i.e. Alpacas can mate with Llamas, but neither can mate with Camels, despite them being in the same Family) However, that offspring is usually sterile, as in the case of the mule, which is the result of a mating between a horse and a donkey. A mule just doesn't have the required genetic code to be able to reproduce. If it could reproduce, it would effectively create another species, and the gene pool would spiral out of control. Your proposal quite literally violates most, if not all, of the laws of biology and evolution. It's just not realistic, and I strongly urge you to not do it. That and the fact that it's also a copy of the GoW Berserker :P}} RE: United Prophet (United Prophet?) Scrapped Idea RE: HellSpartan Game RE: Saulosian Campaign Hello there. Yes. You may join. But first i need to approve of your creations. Sign Up Please sign up/write your name on the The Saulosian Campaign page. Simple rules to follow. and please. tell me what your going to create so i can give it a go or refuse. Like the exact articles. #I have the authority to remove an article and deem it irrelevant to the storyline. #Don't try to contradict me please. To add the article you created into the era, simply do and it will immediately go into the category. There are lots of unfinished articles and you can simply help add info to the article. #Grammer must be appropiate and concise. I have Maslab and S-118 make sure you fix it. #The article has to make sense and proper spelling is utmostly required. if it's marked NCF. Then you're in for it. #If the older, more experienced users gives you advice. I advise you to follow it. Cause they know what they're doing Yup, as per above. Re:RP Go right ahead. I'll have a background up on the RP soon, too. That way, everybody will know what's going on.--[[User:0rbital|'0RBITAL']] 14:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Battle of Reach story Yeah, i'd like to co-write it. When do we get started on it? Stel' Vadam 20:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Also, BTW, Plasma Rifles don't fire bullets. I changed that, ima gonna right some more now. How are we gonna start it off? Got any ideas for the story yet? Also, i found a pretty good picture for Rola 'Vadam Stel' Vadam 22:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ....help. Ffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuu I'm outta ideas for Halo: HOR. GIVE ME IDEAS DANMITT Stel' Vadam 23:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) halp Nope :( Stel' Vadam 11:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Halp version 2. I has idea. Gruntjack, if i can call you that from now, is it ok if i can add my SPARTAN-III character, SPARTAN-B335, into Halo: Honor and Reconilation? Here's a link to him if you haven't seen him yet. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-B335 Stel' Vadam 09:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeh. Yah, you can join. Stel' Vadam 21:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Um... Erm, GJ, RP: Reach is actually AFTER the Human-Covenant war, Stel arrives back to Reach to find forgiveness for what he did at Reach. He discovers the Covenant actually missed some parts of the planet, and the remains of Covenant Loyalists are there. So yeah, instead of killing Rola off, maybe you can keep him. --Stel' Vadam 08:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC)